


[珉佑]Stay as you are

by Hyeya_JJJ



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyeya_JJJ/pseuds/Hyeya_JJJ
Summary: 今天，你知道我是谁吗？
Relationships: 珉佑 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	[珉佑]Stay as you are

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源自同名歌曲mv。

1.

有什么不对劲的样子。在金珉奎睁开眼睛那瞬间他就感觉到了空气中湿度的不同。因为他有一些鼻炎的小毛病，这导致他的鼻子总是比较敏感的。现在这小小的毛病提醒着他，天气已经转凉了。金珉奎伸手在床柜边摸到卫生纸筒，撕了几节下来抵在鼻尖下方擤出鼻涕。

感觉像是活过来了。

然后金珉奎坐在餐桌边品尝般喝一杯温热开水。这可以减轻他的鼻塞状况。他试图想象有人突然打开玄关那里的大门，拎着几只塑料袋对他说我买了早餐。当然这并没有发生。他又坐在马桶上慢动作刷牙，盯着浅色瓷砖墙上的马克笔印。

独一无二的你。

小窗口外的天空晴朗明亮。他听见住家楼下渐渐有崭新一天的动向。

早晨，你好。

2.

今天是星期四，金珉奎没有赶去咖啡厅工作。目前是办了一年休学的状况，需要靠自己的能力赚取部份学杂费。严格来说金珉奎的学习成绩是相当不错的，足够可以申请助学金的程度。一般他会利用工作的排休时间温习课业以免脑袋变得懒散。最近较为忧心的是，经常他回过神来，只见到龙飞凤舞的草稿算式旁边画着根本毫无头绪的图案。

他是坐在住处楼下的美式快餐店，空间宽敞。进而发觉自己右手虎口边的皮肤，被圆珠笔画上一颗圆圈，再往旁边并列画着一个四方型。

可这一切在面前的青年坐下来以后都变得微不足道了。这个人个子高高的，身型很瘦但肩膀挺宽，并且腿长，如同那些模特儿的标准身材。略长的黑色头发，流海稍微盖住了他的眉毛。他戴着一副造型不错的墨镜，不知道正以什么眼光打量着金珉奎。

“不好意思……旁边还有很多座位呢？”

尝试指出周围所有的空桌椅。这人当作没有听见似的，拣起一根发软的薯条放进嘴里，泰然自若地咀嚼。

“请问，你是哪位啊？”

再度试图偷吃的手伸过来之前，像是护食小动物一样的金珉奎赶紧把整包薯条抓起抱在怀里。结果青年甩甩手，不曾考虑过便自然地拿起他的纸杯就着吸管——滋滋滋。慢条斯里却是一口气吸光了剩余的可乐。

KIM-MINGYU.JPG

“和我去约会。”

3.

他们乘搭大约一个小时车程的公车来到龙仁区的游乐园。

旅途中那名青年在不甚舒服的巴士车座里睡着了。当他陷入昏昏欲睡时脑袋便不由自主似的往金珉奎肩膀上蹭，或许是突如其来的亲昵使得金珉奎内心有些抗拒，却不明所以不敢反抗。似乎是相当疲惫的样子，青年入睡得很快，一颗头三番四次往前掉下去。于心不忍的金珉奎又连忙把他扶回来，调整自己的坐姿好配合对方睡得安稳。

现在的金珉奎更是支吾着，说不上来怎么自己会伸出手想要接过那个人脱下来的外套。看起来对方同样有某些程度上的吃惊，依然顺从把军绿色的短夹克交到金珉奎的手中。

他现在轻便多了，卸下了墨镜和那只沉黑色的手提包（不知道为什么那也正提在金珉奎手上）。只穿着米白色的连帽卫衣和同样干净的浅色三叶草球鞋，还有那件破洞连连的牛仔裤（看起来尺码很小，松垮垮地挂在他的腰上），露出一些皮肤。

青年有一双狭长的眼睛，总是用一种波澜不惊的眼神不间断地注视金珉奎，专注得金珉奎羞涩起来，不好意思回望他。

秋高气爽的天气，他们在充满少女气息的冰淇淋店铺买到两根雪筒。金珉奎没有找到平常喜欢的美酒车厘子，便尝鲜了名称很特别的“妈妈是宇宙人”；与他同行的男生选购了酸奶和彩虹雪酪。他不怀好意而大方地邀请金珉奎一同品尝，结果金珉奎觉得自己和对方的口味确实是太不同了。那的确是酸得他根本没办法睁开眼睛的滋味，可是对青年来说是犹如脚下装了弹簧般的好吃。

在动物王国，两人都被可爱的野兽们吸引了，决定放弃外面巨大刺激的游戏。他们穿梭在情侣和家族成员之间，坐上越野车看见白老虎与小狮子，还有动画片狮子王里那些恶名昭彰的斑鬣狗。看上去傻萌的大黑熊驼着背坐在路径边等待食物。园内号称不能错过的来自中国的大熊猫以及惊险的亚马逊激流，他们也排着队参观和游玩了。坐上亚马逊激流的船，快手快脚的金珉奎已经坐好在位置里，青年仍然动作缓慢但不笨拙、缓缓缩进被橡胶布料阻挡的机动设备座位。他露出好奇又微微笑着的表情，算是挺新鲜。

接下来的路程中，金珉奎并不吃力地背着自己的双肩背包，也抱住那名青年的行装。看他把十根手指全缩在衣袖里（金珉奎观察到他很爱这样做）随性地走在街道上，兴起般停下漫散脚步排在几名女大学生的队伍后面等着买一根棉花糖。真是令人羡慕的体质吧，分明是如此贪吃。然而低头瞧瞧他在折起的裤脚下露出的足踝，比那些女生们都要纤细呢……

把脸庞凑近蓬松的粉蓝色糖丝，伸出舌头轻轻舔一口纯粹的甜。

他几次撕下云片一般的糖，递到金珉奎唇边，用一种殷切的眼神示意。金珉奎吃得非常小心翼翼，生怕稍有不慎会舔到对方的指尖。仿佛看穿他的想法般，青年的圆圆耳朵尖渐渐泛红了，又有些意味不明的笑意漫进眼底。

4.

金珉奎和这个不知道姓名的人合照。用的是青年从牛仔裤口袋里掏出来的黑色手机。察觉到对方摆弄手臂的姿势似乎是个自拍苦手的样子，所以金珉奎主动接过来这项工作。

忘了说，那时候他叼着香蕉牛奶口味的棒棒糖。金珉奎则有一根草莓奶油口味的。

傍晚时分的远处天边已经被晕染成美丽的晚霞，乐园上方的天空竟降下绵绵细雨。金珉奎庆幸着他们及时钻进了摩天轮的车厢里。透明的玻璃被沾染上均匀又细致的小巧雨滴。慢慢地那些水滴连成一道道水痕，凝聚在一起从高空滑落到地面去。

摩天轮甫开始转动升空，难免有些坐立不安的情绪。当他们所乘坐的车格越升越高的同时，奇妙地抵消了浮躁的不安全感。金珉奎心平气和下来观看四周的景色。与他面对而坐的青年没有说话也没有太多表露情绪，不如金珉奎所想象，他的脸上将会出现什么完成心愿的喜悦。

“那个……请问你听说过摩天轮的传说吗？”

想在安静的空间里挑起相关的话题。毕竟他们沿路玩了这半天下来对话实在是少得惊人。聊天念头被对方一个合起拳头的手势制止了。金珉奎有些可惜地闭嘴，一边在脑中思考：究竟是在什么地方，他看过关于摩天轮的浪漫传说？

第二次他们的车厢来到最高点的时候，青年闭起了眼睛。

是不是一瞬间的错觉金珉奎也不敢肯定。他仿佛可以感受到青年酸涩的眼角和涌出的泪意。他试图偷听对方许下的愿望，但又怎么可能真正做到。于是只能继续眺望脚下的风景，闪烁的眼神不敢与面对之人格外清亮的眼睛对上。

5.

他们没有参与万圣节特别的节庆活动。搭乘与来时同样的直达公车回到首尔。回时路上那个青年又睡着了，金珉奎认命地给他当作靠枕，甚至偷偷考虑要不要照一张相片留作纪念。最终车上所有的搭客都在人来人往的车站下了车。青年站在街边，把手指缩在衣袖里提着包。他已经穿上了自己的军绿色夹克，可以马上转身走人，如同他来的时候一样随心所欲。

尽管被搞砸了整天的读书计划，要就此告别还是有些不舍。人生海海，恐怕没有下次再见的机会了。因此金珉奎鼓起勇气走上前问他：要不要一起吃个晚饭……？

要不要交换联络方式？

呀。这句话分明跑到嘴边，被金珉奎紧张地咽掉了。他望向青年走在前面的背影，暗自跺了跺脚。

他们匆匆赶到三成区，幸好来得及买到最迟进场的海洋馆门票。入场之前便能够闻到比较明显的海洋味。金珉奎看见青年皱了皱鼻子，随即迈开脚步走进大门。他连忙跟上去。可能是末场的关系人烟稀少，让他们有独处的放松感觉。在海洋馆里打开眼界，对陌生的深海生物啧啧称奇。直到快要走到最大的水族箱前，金珉奎才后知后觉发现青年的脸色不是很好。连番追问对方解释只是有点不适应气味，但坚持要走完海底隧道。

站在电动走道上金珉奎忧心地面向青年，又一次接过他的提包，低下头看他的苍白脸色。

是魟鱼，你不看看吗？

他们被深海的蓝色笼罩，脚下的步道运送他们缓慢向前。青年的手臂随着鱼儿游动的方向移动。然而此时除了眼前这个男人之外，金珉奎丧失了所有的好奇心。

想知道他喜欢的颜色。

想感受他睫毛的弧度，当他眨眼的时候。

想听听他叫唤自己的名字。

更想……打乱他呼吸的频率。

6.

五人份的牛肉和猪肉被烧烤过后吃进肚子里。声称是自己提议要吃饭所以由他来结账的金珉奎，正在绞尽脑汁思考如何能够与这个人再相处多一些时间。

“想不想吃饭后甜点？或者，我们去走走消食？”

商圈周围从来不缺好吃的零食。青年表示今天真的是吃得太多，担心会引起肠胃不适。沿路自制地选择走马看花，他见金珉奎特别眼馋地盯着一摊香烤鱿鱼，开口劝说你吃吧，反正我不爱海鲜。

太奇怪了。金珉奎捧着烤鱿鱼随身边的人在路上毫无想法地胡乱逛着。他不禁想道，这么半天相处的时间，主被动关系就要调换了。

原本可以选择拒绝的人，现在不愿意被拒绝。

当青年提议，不如我们进去坐坐？他站在一家装潢显得很有格调的酒吧前这样说。金珉奎毫不犹豫点头。

实际上他一次也没有来过这种营业到深夜的酒水场所。由着青年给他点了一杯调酒，自己喝的是气泡果汁。他们坐在舒适的沙发座位，金珉奎打量这家酒吧里面以四种颜色分为四个区域的特征，似曾相识。

霍格沃茨？他被脑子里突如其来的想法逗笑了。

正是这个时候，青年取出来一支水蓝色的快干水笔。他抓住金珉奎的右手，搁在他面前的桌面上。

金珉奎清楚看见他在自己的虎口旁边那块皮肤上，那个昨天遗漏了画上去符号的地方，这个人认真地画了一个圆圈和一个四方型。心脏几乎是从他落笔的瞬间起始飞快地跳动，像是完全涨满了什么样重要的东西。金珉奎摒住呼吸，这次是准确地对到了青年看着他的眼睛。

对方低下头，在他的手上继续做些什么。等他松开，金珉奎收回自己的手放在眼前一看。

原来那两个不是形状，是韩文的辅音。

圆圈被写成了圆，四方型被写成了珉。

원민.

7.

珉奎呀。

……哥？

8.

他记起曾经像是吃一块果冻那样咬住一个人的嘴唇。仔细地舔到尝到甜美的水液，然后吸吮柔软的部分。

他记起摩天轮升到最高点之前有人告诉他，在那里许愿的话一定会实现。他趁那个时候抓住对方的手，勾成十指相扣。

他记起那个人不吃海鲜，哪怕饿得要死也宁可吃烤糖求活喝咖啡求存，就是没办法再吃第二口烤鱼。他怕腥味，所以再三推辞不想去海洋馆。

他记起那个人。只有在年少时期会从背后抱着自己、会越过人群来和自己牵手。后来的他分明行事坦荡荡，被自己一下子靠近的话仍然会下意识瑟缩，难得的害羞。

那个人的名字……那个人起初不允许他直呼他的名字，严肃又可爱地纠正他，要叫哥。

9.

有什么不对劲的样子。在金珉奎睁开眼睛那瞬间他就感觉到了空气中气味的不同。他有一些鼻炎的小毛病，这导致他的鼻子总是比较敏感的。他几乎是惊吓般从床上坐起来，只不过是看到弓着背睡在他身边的青年。

金珉奎趴在床沿。他放得很轻很慢的动作，凑过去用上半身渐渐靠近熟睡中的人。

绿茶味的沐浴乳，已经很久没有闻到。

这一半的空床终于被填满。

在这个青年心目中是独一无二的金珉奎。他在梦里想起来了。

10.

他坐在餐桌边的椅子上享受地喝一杯温热的蜂蜜柠檬水。玄关那里有人在摁电子锁的声音。有个人影从那道敞开的门缝里钻进来，摇晃几只塑料袋沙沙作响。

“我们来做爱心早餐！”他兴致高昂地露出稚气的虎牙。

今天，你知道我是谁吗？

小青年走过来，用左手轻托着他的下巴，干燥的嘴唇亲吻他的额发。

早安，全圆佑。

End.


End file.
